Team Rhodonite: A Not So Great Start
by BlueBird236
Summary: Part of PMD-Explorers a group on DeviantArt. This is one of mission 4's side missions. First mission for this team. Mori the Snivy and Rhodo the Sableye must go into Creeping Forest and recruit the former gang of Sneasel to the Rogues Guild.


**Team Rhodonite Mission 4**

"A Not So Great Start"

"Mori have you decided what mission we are taking?"

Rhodo the sableye walked leasurely behind his partner, awating her orders on what to do. In the background the other guild members could be seen leaving to do the mission of their choosing.

"Ya, hate to say it but since were new at this, it may be best if we took the easiest job."

Mori as was usual seemed lost in her own thoughts. The look on her face showed she despised the idea of taking on such a simple mission, rookie or not.

"And that is?"

Mori took a deep breath, pulling herself from her own thoughts, and turned to her partner.

"We take the job in Creeping Forest."

Rhodo gave an understanding nod, he had no reason to oppose her decision.

"Alright, shall we go then?"

"Yes."

Team Rhodonite made it's way leasurely through the dark cold Creeping Forest using Rhodo's natural ability to see perfectly well in darknesses of any kind. Mori, in order to assure she did not lose Rhodo, had tied one of her vines to his arm. All the while she walked she kept her eyes on the ground to make sure she did not trip on a rock or stick and lose her dignity.

They had made it through a half mile or so portion of the forest and still had yet to run into any Sneasel. This was very abnormal for they usualy littered the area.

"Are you sure you don't see any Sneasel Rhodo?"

Mori sniffed around a bit but nothing cought her attention. It was not that she didn't trust her partners ability to see, it was just to make sure.

"Positive. I don't see any at all."

The two halted a moment as a cold chilly wave of air swept at them with just enogh force to blow them back an inch or so.

Mori did not answer her partners previous question and insted just continued to follow close behind. She did however manage to hear the faintest of noises. Almost like a small laugh or a snicker. Mori smiled and continued on like she had never heard it, but she knew now where the Sneasel had been. They're following behind them, and not to far from the sounds of it.

Thinking of a plan the Snivy spoke to her partner.

"Rhodo I think we should head back now."

Rhodo stoped in his tracks and looked at her with an odd gleam showing through his eyes.

"Why would we do that?"

Mori gave a small descreate smile to her partner, showing him the act she was playing.

"I don't think the Sneasel are here anymore," She shrugged her shoulders to add to the act. "Guess the merchants got to them first. Oh well."

Rhodo grinned, catching on to the facade his dear friend was putting on.

"Yes maybe you are right. You are in charge here Mori, it is your choice."

She nodded onece, happy with his reply.

"Good. Lets go back."

Mori and Rhodo turned themselves around and walked the path back in the other direction. 'Planing' to head out of the forest.

They both kept there heads slightly lowered as they couldn't help but smile at the situation. Now that there hearing was tunned to it they could clearly make out the sounds of snickering above them in the trees. When the two rogues felt they were in the middle of the mass above them they stopped.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Power Gem!"

The Snivy and Sableye fired their respective attacks at the dark treetops above. As they expected Sneasel fell to the ground infront of them with loud 'thumps' and 'ouches'. There were four, a small amout but it was enough.

"Oh good you decided to come out." Mori spoke in a way that suggested she felt more surperior to them on every level.

The Sneasel glared at them hatefuly, and rose to their feet. Not for a second did they break eye contact.

"What do you want?"

Mori answered with a very uncaring tone in her low female voice.

"We want you to come with us and join the rogues guild."

The previously speaking Sneasel appeared shocked at first then simply spat at the idea like it was the most absurd thought in the world.

"How about no."

Mori's eyes narrowed down to slits. She glared at the bunch hatefuly, as if disgusted by them.

"How about we don't give you a choice."

The sneasel growled and raised its already retracted paws. They shined dangerously in the minimal light. The others around him mimicked his movements in unision.

The Sneasel took a single look around him before setting his gaze on the Snivy again. Mori seemed not one bit concerned. Rhodo, however, could be seen as uneasy. His claws also out and ready to be used if so needed.

"Then I guess we're at a disagreement..."

The Sneasel took a single step forwards towards them.

"Guess so."

"Heh. Ready guys?"

"Yea!"

Mori crossed her arms. She truly didn't believe them to be a threat, and thus did not act as if they were.

"Rhodo?"

The darkness Pokemon moved himself in to a more agressive and battle ready stance.

"Ready Mori."

Mori nodded once.

"So. Who's going first?" She taunted. "Us or you pink feather heads?"

This seemed to drive the 'lead' Sneasel to attack. His eyes were burning with rage and he charged blindly at Mori. Rhodo simply moved out of the way. Knowing Mori could handle shuch a blind attack as this.

"Fury Swipes!"

The Sneasel slashed at Mori, but missed her by a scale. Mori quickly reacted to the opening given by the missed attack and releced the vines on her shoulders, letting lose her Vine Whip. She quickly struck the Sneasel in the head with the vine then proceeded to grab and sling him into the others behind him.

"Nice try."

The vines returned and dissappeared behind the yellow leaf appendages around her neak. Rhodo watched at a distance and gave a small nod to his partner, however as they both turned to look at the bundle of Sneasel, they found they all wore evil grins on their faces.

Mori had the mind to whip the look off all of their faces, but found that difficult with the new presance she felt in the area. The presance that was right above her.

"I'd say they did fine."

Mori's head shot in to the direction of the voice just in time to be nailed by a cold Icy Wind attack. This succeded in not only smashing her to the ground, but also in partly freezing her there.

It didn't help much that she was a Grass Type either.

"Mori!"

Rhodo attempted to run to his partners aid, but in doing so had left himself wide open for attack by the Sneasel. And opening they exploited the second it was known.

"Now everyone!"

They all charged Rhodo, there claws glowed deep black with small tints of purple. Rhodo hand no chance of getting away in time.

"Beat Up!"

Rhodo made a vain attempt to recover and strike back but he was to late. His claw only managed to graze the face of one of the Sneasel before he was beaten to the ground by the rest.

Mori watched with pure horror darkening her brown eyes as her partner was beaten by the five Sneasel.

She began to struggle in vain to brake the rock hard ice holding her to the ground, but it was no use. She had been hit by a super effective move and now was very badly in need of healing, and at the moment she had no one to help her. All because she had acted to sure of herself.

Time seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow pace but after a time it seemed fate had taken pitty on them.

For a lone Sneasel came bounding up to his friends with what appered to be 'good' news.

"Guys hey!" He shouted. "Forget about these weaklings there are some better, more worthy opponents not to far from here."

Mori felt a pang to her pride at the 'more worthy' comment.

They all shared glances with eachother a moment, considering the thought.

Apperently the idea of a fresh, more tense, fight seemed to win them over so they simply left to deal with the other 'trespassers.'

Leaving the two rogues to sit there in shock at how they had just abruptly lost intrest in them.

Again this made a stab to there pride.

For a few good moments everything was still. Niether the Snivy, nor the Sableye made a move, granted Mori had no choice in that matter.

Although Rhodo had been beaten badly by the attacking Sneasel, he managed to get up without much difficulty and walk over to help his fallen partner. Mori knew Rhodo judged his own condition by others' conditions, so compared to her, Rhodo was fine.

Using his sharp claws that were naturaly able to cut through crystal and rock with ease, Rhodo easily broke away the ice incasing and damaging his friend. When she was out he didn't even give her the chance to make an attempt at standing. He instead simply picked her up in his arms and began the slow, painful walk back to their guild.

They were both in low spirits as they had faliled in the easiest job that had been assigned to there guild. They felt pittiful.

Talk about a ruff start...


End file.
